


Shades of Valentine

by aquariustar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Crack, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariustar/pseuds/aquariustar
Summary: After s13x13When Dean finds out Cas had been locked up by Asmodeus all this time, the guilt and fear of losing Cas start to eat him up. Cas must hate him now... right?So he decides to make up to him by buying sex toys from the Fifty Shades franchise. If only Dean knew what Cas had in store for him for his Valentine's present...*Just some pure smut, fluff, and a bit of crack for Valentine's day!*





	Shades of Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 13k words in 3 days and this is by far the most I've ever written. I had a sudden inspiration on Valentine's day so that's why this Destiel one-shot is kind of late. And obviously, this is unbeta'd so I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes I might have missed! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I never actually saw the entire Fifty Shades of Freed movie. I just saw the first few minutes, and only because I had to write this fic. I don't hate the movie but it's just... uncomfortable watching it lol 0_0

 

Dean wanted to punch something. How could he be so stupid? He should have known that Cas was off when he started calling in more regularly than he used to. That wasn’t like Cas. He always answers when Dean calls but he himself never starts the call unless it’s necessary. Cas would say that he would just be a burden to the Winchesters.

And Dean never even thought of going to check up on him or ask to meet him. Because of that Cas was locked up for weeks— weeks! It was a miracle that he just got Cas back from the dead and Dean lost him again. If Cas didn’t fight his way out there, he could have…

 _Fuck!_ Dean’s fingernails painfully dug into the flesh of his palms.

“Dean?”

Speak of the devil, Cas was standing behind him, looking at him wearily. He was still covered in dust and dirt. Then he noticed a big gash on the midsection of Cas’ shirt. From the size of the torn fabric, it looked like a big cut.

“C-cas. You… alright?” He lurched forward unconsciously, his eyes focused on the blood. Way to go, Winchester. Of course he’s not _alright_ . He was captured by the Prince of Hell and nearly died escaping. How was he _alright_?

“I’m not hurt, Dean.” Cas answered softly, still looking at Dean with those eerily blue eyes of his. He always managed to understand what Dean meant.

“Shut up and let me take a look.”

“Dean—“

Dean ignored him and bent down to inspect the wound. He carefully pulled the shirt aside, revealing the toned stomach underneath. To Dean’s relief, his grace had healed him, leaving unmarred flesh behind.

But if Cas wasn’t an angel, that might have not always been the case. Dean couldn’t bear the thought of losing him again. He grabbed Cas by the shoulders and kissed him. Castiel let out a surprised grunt, freezing in Dean’s sudden embrace. But in less than a second, he melted into it, kissing him back like it was the last kiss they will ever share.

It all started one night when Dean was drunk and he kissed Cas for the first time, mumbling nonsense. Castiel still accepted Dean, all the same, kissing him back sloppily. He then hushed him quietly, holding him tight until Dean finally drifted off to sleep. The next day, Dean mumbled something like an apology before running away. He ignored that sad glint in Cas’ eyes even when he nodded in understanding.

Dean was never good at dealing with problems that he couldn’t maim, exorcise, or kill.

“Look, Cas. I- I’m sorry. All that time you were with Asmodeus, I…”

Dean couldn’t meet Cas’s eyes. He wasn’t worth it.

“We should’ve known it wasn’t you." 

Cas, like an angel he is, brushed it off like it was nothing.

“Well, he’s is a shape-shifter. You couldn’t have known. Besides, I- I was the one who got myself captured.”

This was Cas. His real Castiel. Always blaming everything on himself. How could he not notice that?

“Yeah, but if Sam and I knew, you know, we would’ve-“

“Yeah, I know.” Cas was suddenly so close to him. He was right next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I know.” He repeated.

Dean still couldn’t raise his head. 

“You would’ve tried another long shot. I’m fine, Dean.“ 

“You sure about that?” Dean asked back, this time forcing himself to stare into Castiel’s eyes. The angel has an impressive poker face, but his eyes could never lie.

Cas sighed and cupped Dean’s cheek, caressing him, like he was something so valuable.

“Right now, all that matters is getting Jack and your mother out of that place.”

Avoiding a direct answer to his question —oh he thinks he’s clever.

“Cas, we could slow things a bit. I mean, you just got back from the dead and now this?“ 

“I promised Kelly that I would protect her son.” There was that steely determination in his tone that Dean admired.

“I intend to keep that promise.”

Dean could already see that there was no talking Cas out of this and persuade him to take things slow. They can’t really afford any kind of leisure right now with Lucifer on the loose again.

“Okay, Cas. But… can we have tonight, at least?” Dean clung to the lapels of the trench coat, looking up at Cas through his lashes.

Cas’s gaze softened as he drew Dean closer so that their lips were inches from touching.

“Of course, Dean. Anything you wish.”

 

***

 

That night Dean took his time, kissing every inch of the angel’s skin, cherishing him. Castiel moaned under him, chanting his name as always. And as always, he so easily parted his legs for Dean to crawl between them, smiling up at him shyly. His eyes were filled with so much raw adoration that Dean felt like he would explode. So he hid his face in the crook of Cas’ neck when he slowly sunk into him. Cas grunted at the intrusion, tensing and squeezing around Dean.

“You okay?” Dean whispered, trailing soft kisses down Cas’ jawline. He had made sure to loosen him up fully and to used lots of lube. But Cas still felt so tight and perfect around him that Dean was the one grasping the sheets to keep himself from moving right away. He wanted to make this good for Cas.

From the first time they had sex, Cas never complained once. When Dean was having his sexuality crisis, he was so patient, letting Dean take control. It was Cas’ first time, and Cas was so sensitive, crying out at Dean’s every thrust. Looking back at it, Dean always mentally kicked himself, wishing he had been gentler. He was clumsy and rough, taking what he wanted. To be fair, he had never been with a man so he didn’t know how to prepare him properly.

But even with the discomfort, Cas was fucking smiling and blushing like it was the happiest day in his life.

Every time things got heated between them and they found themselves both naked, a certain fear loomed at the back of Dean’s mind. He knew it was irrational and selfish of him. All because he didn’t want to be the one taking it ‘up the ass’.

Although he tried his best to hide it, Dean would always tense up when it was time to get the lube. And Cas always saw right through him. He would always move before Dean could even ask, getting into position for him. Sometimes he was the one who asked Dean, ‘How do you want me?’, in that deep sex voice, driving Dean crazy. And he let Dean have him. In any way he wanted.

“Yes- ah- Dean... Move, please...” 

Cas tenderly stroke Dean’s sides as if he was soothing him. With those simple words, Dean’s resolve instantly broke. He finally pulled back slightly to start thrusting into him. He still tried to control his pace— he wanted to make this last.

“You can go harder... Harder, Dean...” Cas looked so sinful, biting down on his abused lower lip as he panted in short breaths.

“Fuck, Cas...” Dean groaned as he grabbed both of Cas’ thighs and buried himself as deep as he can into that burning heat. The slap of flesh against flesh seemed to echo through the room as he pounded into Cas, letting himself go. 

Cas cried out, his blunt nails digging into the meat of Dean’s arms as his body started tensing up. He came shouting Dean’s name, his cum coating both of their stomachs. Dean watched how Cas came undone, with eyes squeezed shut, his head thrown back, and his lips forming a perfect O. It was all Dean needed to fall off the edge with his angel. 

They rarely talked after sex. Mostly because when Cas tried to in one of their earlier post-coital hazes, Dean dismissed it as a chick flick. But now when they were comfortably snuggled against each other, with Cas’ back to his chest, Dean felt the need to say something.

“I’m really sorry, Cas.” He whispered. It felt like the only thing that he could say.

Cas shifted a little in Dean’s hold, turning to look at Dean in the eyes.

“Dean, I told you, it’s okay. Stop worrying.”

 

***

 

But days after that Dean couldn’t stop himself from worrying. After that night, they had to take care of new cases and most of their nights were spent trying to figure out leads to getting to Jack. 

And every time Dean tried to spend time with Cas, he just didn’t seem to be around. It was either Dean was on a hunt or Cas was out searching for a lead. In the end, Dean ended up in bed alone.

Every night, Dean had nightmares. With all the shit they went through in their line of business, it was a regular thing. But ever since Dean knew Cas had been kidnapped, the dreams were just downright horrifying.

 

_Dean saw Cas, locked behind bars, chained to the wall. He was stripped naked, and his whole body was a mess of bruises and cuts. New fresh drops blood splattered down to the puddle of blood at his feet as Cas just hung there, body limp, his head bowed._

_“No… no… Cas.” Dean ran to him but he couldn’t reach him beyond the thick metal bars._

_“CAS!” Dean screamed as he desperately tried to break the barrier between them. He was right there, in front him, bleeding out to his death, and all he could do was watch._

_“My, my. I started to think you would never come.”_

_Asmodeus seemed to have materialized out of nowhere and he was standing next to Cas, holding an angel blade._  

_“Leave him alone, you son of a bitch! You hear me? Get the fuck off him!” Dean shook the bars with all his strength, but it didn’t even budge._

_“But Dean…” Asmodeus started to flicker, shimmering almost as his face started to change. In seconds, Dean was seeing another Castiel, wearing the same trench coat and tie. From his blue eyes, black hair, and to every small detail, it was the same Cas who was sneering at him._  

_“Don’t you want to watch?” Even his voice was the same as Cas’. It was the one that called Dean almost every day to report on his progress. Asmodeus, now in Castiel’s form, grabbed Cas’ chin to tilt his head up. Although his face was covered with bruises and blood, Dean could clearly see the tear tracks on his cheeks. The fucker tortured Cas to the point that Cas cried. Asmodeus smirked and slowly licked a lewd stripe up his cheek. He smacked his lips, tasting the dry blood._

_“You sick bastard,” Dean gritted out._

_“Oh, I am the sick bastard? Where were you when he needed you, Dean? He screamed so prettily for you. He was so adamant that you and your brother will come to save him.”_  

_Asmodeus laughed, shaking his head._

_“He believed it as if it was a god-written prophecy! You should tell me the secret to taming an angel so well, Winchester.”_

_His laughter seemed to echo around him as suddenly, Cas’ eyes flew open. His eyes were glowing, boring into Dean’s soul._

_“Cas—” Dean barely started when Asmodeus flicked the blade in his wrist, driving it into his angel’s heart._

_Dean could only stare as a rattling sigh escaped Cas’s parted lips. The glow in his eyes died out, leaving hollow blue eyes behind._

_“You came too late, Winchester.” Asmodeus pulled the blade out with a sickening squelch._

Dean woke up screaming. He aimlessly reached for the phone to call Cas but then he stopped himself before he could punch in Cas’ number. Just calling Cas and being happy with it was the start of all this problem anyway. So Dean swayed his way downstairs and stumbled into the kitchen to find himself a bottle of whiskey. The best medicine for a nightmare.

 

***

 

“Dude, you look like hell.” 

Sam eyed the empty bottle on the kitchen counter. Dean flipped his brother off as he ran to the bathroom, one hand over his mouth. Sam sighed as he heard his brother retching and coughing into the toilet. He had no idea what got into Dean after Cas came back. He was moody and sulking all the time. Maybe he just needed a change of air.

He threw away the empty bottle away, nose scrunching up at the stench of alcohol. Dean stumbled back into the kitchen. His face was pale and there were deep bags under his eyes.

Sam handed a cup of water for him and Dean accepted it along with some hangover pills with his head lowered.

“Hey, wanna join me for a supply run today?” Sam asked gently. He didn’t ask if Dean was okay. He already Dean would say he’s fine no matter how he felt. It wasn’t a very good method among the Winchesters. 

Dean was quiet for a moment but he nodded, mumbling he will be ready, after the shower. Sam stared at his brother disappearing into his room. He remembered countless times when he acted the same way when some kind of haunting thoughts ate him up from the inside. Guess it was his turn to cheer him up somehow.

 

***

 

“What the hell is this?”

“It’s only a few days til Valentine's day, Dean. Normal people celebrate holidays, you know,”

Sam tossed a huge packet of chocolate into their shopping cart. Dean looked around the mall, bewildered. There were red and pink hearts everywhere, some with paper cardboards of Cupid aiming heart arrows at each other. He also spotted some teens gathered around, two by twos holding hands and giggling at the smallest things.

“Kids,” Dean muttered under his breath. He shook his head, a fond smile forming on his lips.

“Aren’t you going to get something for Cas?” Sam asked him out of blue.

Dean’s head snapped up, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

“What?”

“It’s his first valentines day with you, Dean. At least, the first one without the imminent apocalypse threatening our lives,” Sam chuckled.

“You should take him out or something.”

Dean fidgetted, toying with the zipper of his leather jacket. It was not that Dean had given a thought about it. But what can you possibly give an angel? He can’t give some chocolate bars like high schoolers. He doubted Cas even ate. The only time he saw him eat was when he was human.

“I- I don’t know, Sam,” Dean admitted. God, he was so helpless.

Sam looked at him thoughtfully.

“There are always some movies out during Valentine’s day. Maybe you could get tickets to the movies with him. I’m sure Cas will like that.”

“You think so?”

Sam snorted. “I am quite sure Cas will like anything you give him, Dean. Don’t overthink it.”

 

***

 

Dean started overthinking it. Sam realized it when Dean was deathly quiet the whole ride back home. Sam mentally sighed at his brother for being a sappy idiot. But he gave Dean his laptop without a word when Dean asked for it when they got back to the bunker. There was a high chance that on this year’s Valentine, Dean would be actually happy. Sam was willing to do anything for that.

 

***

 

“Let’s see. Movies, movies, movies…” Dean muttered under his breath. They didn’t watch movies for a long time so Dean had no idea what’s on the theater’s these days.

One movie poster caught his eye. A couple was facing each other, their lips almost touching, grabbing each other sensually. Well, that looks like a steamy movie. He wanted to see the trailer first though.

The trailer started alright. They seemed like a newly-wed couple. The guy was apparently a billionaire and the girl was... Dean’s eyes started narrow more and more as the trailer went on.

Was this a freaking adult version of a Disney story? A poor girl meets a billionaire man who gives her everything he wants? _W_ _hat was happening here?_

Okay, some sex in the mix… it’s a romance movie after all. Dean was no blushing virgin, he can handle that like a big boy.

Wait, now she was crying? A car chase? Guns? The fuck was going on?

 

“So, do you wanna play?” The man in the movie asked in a husky voice.

“Yes, sir.” The girl replied obediently. It hit him then. This… this was a freaking BDSM movie.

 

Dean started feeling his ears tingling and his whole body heating up. He cleared his throat awkwardly even though he was alone. Thank fuck he was alone. He was getting hard. Not at watching them, but when he thought it was Castiel standing in front him, holding him down with his strength, making him do what he wanted. The trailer ended with the girl restrained with cuffs on her hands and her eyes covered with blood red blindfold.

 

_Fifty Shades of Freed_

 

The trailer screamed at him in huge cinematic letters. How ironic. How can you be free when you are the one being tied up? Dean stared at the paused screen of the youtube video. No way he was going to go see that movie with Cas. 

Dean hastily closed the tab and slammed the laptop closed. He shook his head.

No way.

 

***

 

Night came again and Dean ended up tossing and turning on the bed, unable to sleep again. Dean went back and forth on calling Cas, his thumb hovering over the call button far more times than he can count. He didn’t see Cas for a few days straight. In fact, after that night that had the ‘reunion sex’, they barely had any time alone together. Castiel always seemed to be busy when Dean wasn’t and he didn’t sleep in the bunker. He regularly showed up, telling him any new information he found, but he didn’t stay for long.

Was he distancing himself? Dean felt his heart sunk at the thought. Cas said he was fine but what if he’s still angry with him? He honestly couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t able to discern his best friend of 10 years from that monster. But more importantly, he didn’t even think about caring for him. Why would Castiel, an honest-to-god real-life powerful angel, even want to be with him?

A cold sweat broke down his back. Is...is Cas going to leave him? Dean never had a big experience with dating and relationships. Hunting and caring for Sam left time only long enough for one night stands. But he still knew that when couples lose their spark, they just... drift apart.

Is that how he and Cas are going to be? Will Cas only be someone that he used to fuck after one year from now? Dean jolted upright, sitting up so fast that he felt dizzy for a few seconds. That can’t happen. He cannot let that happen between him and Cas.

If Cas was losing interest in him… Hundreds of thoughts passed through Dean’s mind. Was their sex to bland? Was Dean not good enough at pleasuring him? Maybe...

Dean scrambled out of the bed and got Sam’s laptop that he still had on his desk. He will have to return it after searching it.

“How to make sex more in…” Dean stopped typing in mid-sentence.

The google automatically suggested some searches.

 

 _How to make sex_ _more interesting; more intense; more interesting for him; more interesting for my boyfriend._  

 

Boyfriend? Is that what Cas was to him? Did Cas think of him as his boyfriend? Dean didn’t know what to think. He just went along with ‘How to make sex more intense’. It sounded the least cheesy one. Dean scrolled through the results, ignoring the ones that were most likely a scam.

 

**_‘Intense sex: 17 pleasurable ways to make love with real passion.’_ **

 

This looked promising. He decided to take a look.

He almost clicked to go back when the website loaded. It was just full of ads and some pics of girls in sexy poses with words like “Hot girls are all just waiting for you to suck your dick!”. It was so fake and annoying to the point that Dean hated it. Dean had to scroll down for a while to actually get to the article he came for.

 

**Not saying the sex you’re having now is bad, but it can always be better. So it’s time to update yourself on the ways to have intense sex.**

 

Alright, this better be good.

 

 **Rule number one, relax.** Check, Dean would say they were fairly relaxed when they got it on.

 

 **Number two, go hard with the foreplay.** Dean was fairly sure he was strong on that. Cas usually ended up pleading Dean to fuck him because he would tease him too long.

 

 **Number three.** Dean stopped scrolling.

**Experiment with kink. You have to explore the kinky side to yourself and your partner. That will bring out the intensity when it comes to sex. Go to a sex shop and look at things that turn you and your partner on.**

 

Hmm… sex shop huh? Dean read on.

 

**You could try to be more aggressive during sex. Test out spanking, choking, hair pulling - don’t be shy. Pay attention to what your partner likes and wants.**

 

Dean felt his cheeks heating up again. They never tried these things in the bedroom. But… he didn’t want to do these kind of stuff to Cas. On the other hand, would it be something Cas wanted to do to him? And would he himself... _like_ it?

 

_He imagined himself on the bed, his face shoved into the mattress with his ass up in the air. Cas was holding him down by the scruff of his neck, fucking him without mercy from behind. In his fantasy, Cas slapped him on the ass in mid-thrust, and Dean cried out at the sting._

_“You’ve been such a bad boy, Dean. Shouldn’t you beg for forgiveness?”_

 

The Cas in his imagination was demanding, taking his desires from Dean. For once, Dean would be the one giving to Cas. Dean didn’t want to admit it but his dick never got hard that fast. His hand flew to his crotch, palming the heat between in his legs. 

“Cas…” Dean moaned as he screwed his eyes shut. He slipped a hand inside his boxers to free his dick from the confines. He thumbed his slit, gathering precome and using it to stroke himself quickly. He bit the inside of his cheek to be quiet as possible.

 

_“Please…” he was begging as Cas quickened the pace, pulling his head up roughly by his hair, forbidding Dean to muffle his screams by biting down on the blankets. Dean wailed as Cas seemed to punch his prostate with each thrust._

_“I’ll make you remember me, Dean.”_

_Cas whispered in his ear as he bit down hard on Dean's back._

_“I’ll make you remember who you belong to.”_

 

Dean bit down his scream as he came in his hand, his whole body shuddering from the shock of his orgasm. Holy shit. He was sitting there for full five minutes, just staring down at himself, looking at what he had done. He had just jerked off to imagining Cas dominating him. When his cum started to dry in his hands and started to get sticky gross, Dean slowly reached for the tissues to clean himself up.

Well, he liked it alright. All he needed to know was if Cas wanted the same. He looked up at the article again to keep reading. It was then that one ad at the corner caught his eye.

 

**Want to bring some spice into the bedroom?**

**Fifty Shades Naughty Kit**

**Valentines Day Special Sale**

**50% off**

**Exclusive only for today!**

 

Fifty Shades… it must be related to the movie franchise. Wouldn’t hurt to check it out.

 

* * *

**Fifty Shades Naughty Kit**

 

_This is a comprehensive selection of sex toys that would let you explore yourself and your partner more deeply. Starting to find kinks could be a big step, but it’s an important part of improving your sex life and even your relationship with your loved one. BDSM contains a vast range of kinks and it may be very intimidating on where to start. This kit contains the most popular and easy kinks that you could enjoy with your partner. These are the must-have items that were carefully selected by professionals and will come in handy whether you want to try out a full scene or to have just a little bit of fun. Get yours now with customized colors!_

* * *

 

 

There was a picture and Dean carefully looked at the contents. Nothing grossed him out so he believed what they were advertising wasn’t too farfetched. It was really an introductive selection to BDSM.

A flickering message appeared at the bottom of the screen.

 

**Order in 03:52 minutes to get it on Valentines Day!**

 

**03:51...03:50...03:49…**

 

Damn it! It was a good deal. It wouldn’t hurt to buy it. Dean hastily clicked on the customizable colors. There was black, pink, blue, and purple. Of course, he was getting it in blue.

Dean filled out the bunker’s address and the payment details, eyeing the countdown at the corner of his eye.

 

**00:08...00:07...00:06…**

 

Here goes nothing. Dean pressed the order button. A message popped up telling him that the order is place and the confirmation was sent to his email. Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and sagged into his chair.

Fuck. No going back now.

 

***

 

Dean was going to leave a five-star rating for this company. Not only did the package arrive on time, on the morning of February 14th, it was double packaged so that no one would know what was inside. Dean spent days, getting out of his way to check the mail so that Sam wouldn’t accidentally get it before him.

Dean hurried to his room with the box tucked under his arm. He locked the door and finally looked down at the package. He cut the paper open carefully, revealing the blue box underneath. Dean carefully laid it on his bed and held his breath.

Alright. The big reveal.

Dean lifted the lid slowly. The box contained a total of seven items as they advertised. The first was a silk blindfold with a blue tint that reminded him of Castiel’s tie. Dean picked it up and was surprised to feel how soft the fabric was. 

Dean set it down and moved to the set of leather handcuffs. The cuffs were brown leather with the silver clasps and chains. The design was classier than Dean expected. The next item, which was the spreader bar, had the same type of cuffs at each end. The metal bar was also adjustable in length and had two metal loops in the middle. Dean realized right away that they could be used to attach the handcuffs to the bar as well. As a hunter, Dean had a pretty vast knowledge and experience on tying people down. That part was easy for him to understand.

Dean’s palm turned a bit sweaty as he went to the fourth item. It was a blue glass plug, with the butt of the plug adorned with a fake blue sapphire. A blush crept across his cheeks. Can that thing actually go in… there? It looked so big and heavy. It wasn’t as big as a dick—he knows the size of his own dick, thank you very much. It was actually only thick as two of Dean’s thumbs. The middle part was the plumpest while it narrowed down again at the base. Dean carefully put it down to wash later.

Dean was about to move onto the next item when a loud knock on his door actually made him jump a foot off the floor. Dean would never admit to his death how he squeaked like a girl.

“Son of bitch! What?!”

“Um… I’m making chocolate pancakes. You want some?”

“Fu...cking… of course?! Why do you even ask?”

“Because last time I had to eat all the food you left and I’m not doing that again.” Dean could almost _feel_ the bitch face radiating from the other side of the door.

“Fine, fine! I’ll eat all my food on my plate, _grandma_. Now GO AWAY.”

Dean hastily put the items back in place, closing the lid. Sam was silent for a moment but Dean soon heard his footsteps as he turned and walked away from Dean’s door.

“Fine. Just _finish_ before it gets cold, jerk.” 

“Hey! I wasn’t doing anything!” 

“Uh-huh. I was talking about the food.” Sam snickered.

“Ugh, bitch.” Dean muttered, hiding the box under his bed.

Tonight.

This was it.

 

***

 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Even though Dean knew Cas was coming, he was still startled when Cas came up behind him.

“Ca-cas.” Dean’s hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. He was nervous to say the least. He wanted to make this Valentines night the best one ever for Cas.

“How are you?"

 

_Oh, I don’t know, Cas…. like I have something up my ass?_

 

“Never been better,” Dean replied with his best smile.

Cas smiled back at him, his face lighting up at Dean’s smile.

“Hey, so… there’s something I got… for us. You know… with today being Valentine’s day and all. You wanna… see?”

Damn it, Dean Winchester, he cursed to himself. That was the lamest shit he ever heard.

“Dean… you know you didn’t have to get me anything.” Cas bashfully ducked his head, and Dean wanted to kiss the living daylights out of him right there. But he restrained himself. Today was not for him. It was all for Cas.

They both went upstairs to his room, holding hands all the way. Dean stopped only when they were in front of his door.

“I want you to wait here for a few minutes and come in when I tell you. Can you do that?” 

Cas looked up at Dean curiously, apparently intrigued by Dean’s request. But he nodded, taking a step back from the door.

Dean shot him an awkward smile then hastily entered his room to close the door behind him. His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms were clammy with sweat. Dean wanted nothing more than to slid down to the floor right there. But there was no time to waste. Cas was waiting on the other side.

Dean quickly pulled out the box from under his bed and laid it on the bed. Hmm, no. It was too far from Cas for him to notice. He quickly dragged a chair to the center of the room so that it was between the door and the bed. He put the box on the chair, positioning it carefully in the middle.

Should he put the lid away? No, he didn’t want Cas to come in see the toys blatantly on display. And he actually liked the decoration of dark blue and grey markings etched on the box.

He quickly stripped his shirt off, leaving only his jeans on. He had showered thoroughly an hour before, using the same soap that Cas usually use, and now he smelled like lavender all over. 

He had also looked up on how to clean… down there. Dean had to admit, it felt fucking weird and Dean honestly didn’t want to go through it often. He also washed the blue butt plug thoroughly before coating it with an obscene amount of lube. Thank fuck he did it in the shower because it was some sticky mess. It was a sloppy work but he stretched himself as much as he can with his fingers before he pushed the plug in slowly.

It felt weird and hurt a bit but it finally popped in. Now that it was in, it wasn’t too uncomfortable—oh wait, scratch that— it was uncomfortable as fuck. Dean winced as he slowly made his way out of the shower. He now got why Cas walked so weird after sex. Every step made the thing inside him jostle around, pressing the nerves inside him.

Dean hissed as he bent over to unlace his shoes. The plug felt so big inside him in this position, pulling at his rim. He gritted his teeth and tossed the shoes and shocks away with his feet. He’ll put it away later. He can’t have Cas waiting for too long.

Tonight was special, and he wanted to make it perfect. It was the least he can do for Cas. 

He didn’t take off his jeans yet. He had gone commando underneath and Dean didn’t want to be fully naked when Cas came in.

Finally, Dean took in a huge calming breath. Okay. You can do this.

He kneeled on the floor, next to the chair, with his knees shoulder-width apart. He put both of his hands on his thighs. He breathed in and out. 

“Come in, Cas.” His voice came out smaller than he intended but he knew that Cas still heard him.

The doorknob turned and the door opened with a creak. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as Castiel entered.

“Dean?”

Castiel’s eyes widened when he saw Dean kneeling on the floor in front of him. Dean saw his eyes immediately tracing the broad expanse of his chest and the tight clinging of his jeans.

Dean watched the flick of his tongue as Cas licked his lips, wetting them.

“This is my gift, Cas,” Dean whispered, unable to speak louder than that even if he wanted to.

Cas frowned but stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked towards him and stopped right in front of him. His eyes then fell to the box.

He raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward, his elegant fingers pulling the lid up. 

Dean saw Cas’s eyebrows shoot up to forehead as he took in the contents of the box. His eyes were wide and his lips parted open as he just stared. And stared.

Dean chewed the inside of his cheek. He didn’t know what Cas was thinking. Is he freaked out? Does he like it? Or… is he disgusted?

But then Cas timidly ran his fingertips over the toys. Dean noticed that he especially lingered on the silk blindfold.

 

“Are… are these for me?”

Dean’s brain short-circuited. Did Cas automatically assume-? 

“No- I mean yes. I mean…” Dean stuttered. “I- I want you to use them… on me.”

Cas breathed in sharply at that. He looked at Dean as if he was an alien from outer space.

“What— Dean… No.”

 

Dean’s head snapped up. No.

No…?

Cas… didn’t want that? Cas didn’t… want him anymore?

He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he felt his heart starting to break.  

 

“I...I…” Dean felt his lower lip trembling.

“Are you still angry with me, Cas?” His voice was no more than a hoarse whisper.

Cas actually full on frowned at Dean. “Dean, why would I—”

“Stop fucking lie to me, okay?” Dean exploded, unable to hold back his frustration anymore. 

“I know I’m a fucking disappointment, Cas. I can’t do anything right. You are always so good to me, you save me again and again, but I couldn’t even save you one fucking time! I-I’m a mess. I couldn’t blame you if you choose to leave me…”

Dean’s voice started breaking at the end. He crawled toward Cas, grabbing on to the angel’s suit pants as if he would fly away if he let go.

“But… I can’t lose you, Cas. Not again. Never again.” Dean was rambling, words pouring out of him without control. 

“You can do anything you want. I’ll do anything you want. Please, Cas. If you are angry, just take it out on me. Use me, punish me, do whatever you want. But please… please…” Dean’s gripped onto Cas as it was the only thing that was keeping him alive. It probably was.

“Please stay.”

 

Dean was trembling as he waited for Cas to pull away, to turn and walk out the door. To walk out of his life forever.

Instead, he felt gentle hands covering both of his, entwining their fingers and coaxing him to release the death-grips. Then, Cas kneeled down on one knee so that he was on an eye level with Dean. He let go Dean’s one hand to put a thumb under his chin, tilting his chin up.

“Dean.” Cas’ voice was smooth and calm as if Dean didn’t just have a full break down in front of him.

“Dean, look at me.”

Dean looked up at him timidly, afraid of what he will see. But he just saw Cas’s bright blue eyes, and Dean could see nothing but warmth and love in them.

“I’ve been human for only a short time, and I confess, I am not good at understanding human emotions. But I know this isn’t you, Dean. You are confident, courageous, loyal and one of the most caring people I know. I want to understand how you came to feel this way.”

His thumb brushed against Dean’s lower lip as he gripped Dean’s chin a bit more firmly.

“I want to go through your memories of the past few days. But I will only do so if you let me. Would you do that for me, Dean?”

Dran blinked. Cas wanted to see what he thought? But that meant Cas will see even his fantasies about him. Dean felt like he would burn from embarrassment just thinking about that. But Cas probably know it now because he saw the box…

Dean squared his shoulders. He trusts Cas. He can do this for him. Maybe then, Cas will stay with him a little while longer.

“Anything, Cas.” He rasped through his dry lips.

Cas nodded and Dean felt him let go of his chin to reach up and place two fingers on his temple.

Cas’ eyes snapped shut and he turned impossibly still. The crease between his eyebrows deepened.

The next second, Cas drew away and opened his eyes. Dean wished he could know what Cas was thinking but his eyes gave away nothing this time. 

“I see.” That was all he said before regarding Dean thoughtfully. He gave a brief, contemplative look at the box next to them.

“I think there was a misunderstanding, Dean.” He said at last.

“I am truly sorry that I wasn’t able to be around you these days. But the truth is… I’ve been trying to surprise you with Valentine's gift as well.” 

Everything skidded to a full freaking stop. Cas was… that’s why… all this time…

“It was a bit time consuming to arrange it, and I couldn’t be around the bunker as much as I wanted,” Cas explained patiently.

“I didn’t want to give anything away so I had to avoid you for some time. But I never took into account that you will feel neglected by it. I apologize, Dean. I should have thought this through more.”

Dean probably looked like a fish in a tank right now, opening and closing his mouth in pure shock.

 

“So- you- nothing wrong- us?” Dean’s mind couldn’t even form a proper sentence.

Cas actually rolled his eyes at him.

“Things cannot be more perfect between us. And why would I ever leave you, Dean? Why would I ever, in millions of centuries—“ 

His hand came up to cup his cheek, his thumb brushing against Dean’s cheekbone.

“Leave—”

He leaned forward to kiss him lightly on his forehead.

“— such a gorgeous,”

He kissed him on the tip of his nose. 

“—strong,”

He moved on to his cheek, his breath ghosting over his skin. He trailed down to the corner of Dean’s mouth, his soft lips lightly teasing him.

“— perfect soul?”

He murmured against his lips before he kissed him, wet and thorough, his tongue flicking against his bottom lip. 

Dean gasped as his eyes fluttered shut, feeling the pleasant tingle down his spine. Cas bit down a little on his lower lip, pulling at the sensitive skin, making Dean groan.

“Mmm… you smell like me.” Cas mumbled against Dean’s lips. “Did you use my soap?”

Dean blushed and nodded. “I like your scent.” He whispered back.

Cas’s licked his lips hungrily, ogling at Dean as if he wanted to eat him up. His hand came to the back of Dean’s neck as he kissed him dirty and rough. And Dean chased him, needy and urgent as he let him take control of the kiss.

They broke apart only when Dean was sure he was going to pass out if he didn’t breathe. His lips felt wet and swollen and he could still taste Cas on his tongue. Dean opened his eyes to see Cas looking debauched as he felt. His pupils were blown so wide that his eyes looked almost black, leaving behind only a thin ring of blue on the outer edge of the iris.

 

“I was planning to give you my gift but I think it’ll have to wait.” Cas’s huffed, breathless from the kiss.

Dean was now curious about this gift that Cas prepared for him but he didn’t comment anything on that. He also didn’t want to break the moment. Cas always waited for him. He can wait that few hours for Cas.

Dean saw Cas’ eyes drift toward the box again. Cas brushed his thumb against Dean’s cheek one last time before standing up. Dean tracked his every movement, marveling at how gracefully he stood to his full height. Cas scrutinized every piece in the box with interest. He picked up the handcuffs and the spreader bar to examine it.

Dean was surprised when he tried the cuffs on his own wrists. He tugged on the restraints a few times, intentionally rubbing it against his skin. Dean realized that Cas was checking if it would chafe the skin when he used it. He was secretly surprised that Cas thought that far. 

Cas finally let out a satisfied hum when the cuffs unlocked easily with a flick of his wrist.

He set them down and moved on to the next item, which was the ball gag.

Cas lifted it up by the end of the black leather straps that were attached to a round blue ball in the middle. He raised an eyebrow at it and tilted his head as if he couldn’t understand what on earth it was for. He shifted it around a few times, but his frown deepened as he felt the silicone ball between his fingers.

He set the ball gag down quite carelessly and went on to the blue paddle beside it. The paddle was a little bit bigger than the size of a hand and there was a little heart shaped hole at the end. To be honest, Dean wasn’t a fan of the design.

 

Smack!

 

Dean jerked in surprise when the sudden sound rang through the room.

Cas had smacked the paddle against his own palm, rubbing it slightly. Was he going to test everything on himself first? Dean shuffled on a bit on his knees. His dick started to twitch as Cas continued to test the paddle few more times, all while keeping a perfectly straight face. Fuck, why did he find that so fucking hot? And he was becoming more and more self-conscious of the big blue plug that was settled in his ass, moving with every small movement he made.

His eyes flickered to Dean when he heard the floorboards creak from Dean’s movement. He eyed him thoughtfully when Dean quickly looked away like a little boy who was caught peeking.

Cas went on to the last piece. He turned the blue vibrator in his fingers a few times before pushing the button. Both of them jumped when it buzzed into life, Cas almost dropping it to the floor. The toy kept on buzzing, which felt loud enough to be heard through the entire bunker. 

He fumbled with the buttons, his face beet red for the first time since he started going through the box. He finally found the right one to turn it off, which brought the room to silence once more. Cas cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“That’s quite...powerful.” He commented, and if it was even possible, his voice seemed to have gotten an octave lower.

“Uhhuh,” Dean let out a strangled sound, unable to look up from where his eyes were glued to the floor.

Cas adjusted his trench coat and ran his fingers through his hair, apparently trying to calm himself again. He looked over the contents for a few more moments before finally picking one.

He came over to where Dean was kneeling, holding the blindfold in one hand.

“Dean, I’m going to blindfold you now. If you don’t like anything I do to you from now on or if you feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. If you want to stop everything right away, just say…Red. Do you understand?”

Dean gulped loudly. He felt too hot, too hot everywhere. All Cas had to do was stand in front of him like that and he was already achingly hard in his jeans. 

“Whatever you want, Cas.” He finally replied.

Cas seemed to be caught off guard that, but he quickly regained his composure and wrapped the blindfold around Dean’s eyes. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t see Cas but he could feel how the darkness sharpened all his other senses.

Then he felt Cas’s hands on his shoulders. “I want you to get on the bed now. I’ll hold your hand all the way, okay?”

Dean awkwardly stood up, trying to keep his balance while blindfolded. His knees protested from kneeling for so long and he hissed when he felt the plug poke further into him. Cas, oblivious to Dean’s secret, murmured apologies for keeping him on his knees to long. Cas held him by his hand and led him forward until Dean felt the mattress against the front of his legs.

“On your stomach, legs apart,” Cas whispered from behind him. He was standing so close to him that Dean could feel his body heat—even his breath was hot against his neck. 

This wasn’t a request. It was the first time Cas ordered him to do something.

Dean shivered involuntarily and scrambled to obey. He couldn’t help but let out a contented sigh when he sprawled on the bed, feeling his tense muscles loosen up. He heard Cas move away from the bed which was soon followed by the clank of chains.

“I’m going to handcuff you, Dean. Tell me if I get it too tight.”

Dean almost snorted. The cuffs were very snug around his wrist even at the tightest setting.

The chains rattled against the bedpost when Cas locked them, so Dean realized Cas had attached the cuffs to the bed. He tried straining against it and sure enough, the chains prevented his hands from getting any lower than his chest.

When Cas was happy with the cuffs, he left him again to go to the box. Dean tried to guess what Cas was going to choose from the noises but he had no clue. He was now defenseless against anything that Cas might do to him.   

He held his breath when he heard Cas’ footsteps approaching the bed. Something hard and cool touched the center of his back. His shoulder blades twitched at the sudden touch.

The object slowly trailed down his back, tracing the outline of his spine. Dean bit down on his lower lip. How can he feel so much from the simple touch?

“Do you know what this is?” 

Dean turned his head toward Cas’ voice, trying to locate where he is. 

“Um...uh…” Dean stammered, trying to focus as Cas continued to tease him with light touches.

“The paddle?” Dean asked timidly.

“Correct. And do you know what I'm going to do with it, Dean?”

Dean’s breath got caught in his throat and hips jerked involuntarily against the sheets.

Fuck, Cas was going to—

 

“Spank me?” Dean whispered into the bed, grateful that he was blindfolded and tied up because otherwise, he would have ran outside to shoot himself dead from embarrassment. 

“Yes. And do you know why?”

What’s with all these questions? Why can’t he just do it already?

“Um… because... you are… angry with me?” Fuck, he felt like ten-year-old again, getting scolded by his dad for stealing cookies from the emergency stash.

He heard Cas sigh and the paddle was removed from his skin. Cas’ hand replaced it instead, his fingers tracing small circles on Dean’s lower back.

“Yes. But not for the reasons you think.”

“I’m angry because you didn’t trust me when I said I forgive you. I told you that there was no way for you to know I was captured but you still blamed it on yourself. Then, when you got upset, you didn’t tell me about it or tried to talk to me. Instead, you acted on your own accord, making assumptions about my feelings.” 

Dean listened silently, all of the points sinking into him. Cas was right. He never thought for once to talk to Cas about it. He was so wrapped around his own feelings that he thought only about himself. He didn’t think about what Cas truly felt. 

“Those are the reason I’m going to spank you, Dean. Nothing else. Do you understand?”

Dean gulped and nodded, hiding his face in his forearms. Even if he was blindfolded, he couldn’t bring himself to face Cas. He messed up. Again.

“I need verbal consent, Dean.”

Dean huffed. Why was he so adamant to get him to talk?

“Just.... get on with it, Cas.”

Cas moved so fast that Dean didn’t have time to register it before his head was pulled back by the fingers in his hair. Cas didn’t pull hard enough to hurt but his hold was no longer gentle and soft. Instead, it was the grip that he would use to smite demons. And Dean knew that Cas could easily do the same to him if he wanted. Dean gasped, aroused by the power and strength of the touch.

“We are doing this my way, Dean. I will not just _get on with it_ and punish you if you don’t want it. I’m not your torturer. I’m your lover. Never forget that, Dean.” 

Cas growled directly into Dean’s ear. This was the first time his sweet, peace-loving Cas lose his temper at him. But Dean’s stomach did a somersault at the words. _Lover._ That’s what Cas thought of him.

“Yes, Cas.” Dean replied obediently this time, not wanting to get on Cas’ bad side. The grip on his hair loosened and Cas smoothed down the back of Dean’s neck, as if in apology.

“Now I want you on your knees. Can you do that for me?”

Dean grunted and lifted his hips so that he was supporting upper body on his elbows. His cock was now hanging heavily between his thighs with ass up in the air.

He felt Cas’s trench coat brush against his foot when he came behind him. He groaned and when he felt him reach around to free the button of his jeans. Cas slowly pulled his jeans down, taking them off, but then he stilled.

Dean also froze, not daring move a muscle, even to breathe. He knew what Cas saw.

“Dean?” Cas asked, his voice laced with heavy uncertainty.

“Y-yeah?” Dean stammered, his whole face burning up as he thought of a million ways to explain the situation.

“Eh-hm… what is—” 

Then Cas made the most unfortunate decision of tapping the plug with his finger.

Dean let out the most embarrassing whimper when the end of the plug prodded against his prostate.

They both froze, both of them shocked at the sound that escaped from Dean’s mouth. Dean’s whole body was trembling, his ass still in the air and his hands fisting the sheets.

“Hmm… I see.” Cas said from behind him. How was he still calm? Dean thought, panting into the sheets. 

“This changes some plans… but I’m still going to spank you. Do you want this in or out?”

Dean already spent such a hard time putting it in. He didn’t want it to go to waste.

“In.” Dean whispered. Cas didn’t say anything more than to pull the jeans lower down his ass. But he didn’t pull it low enough to free his cock, leaving it trapped in his jeans.

Dean let out a frustrated growl. Damn Cas for being such a tease.

“I’m going to spank you ten times and you are going to count them.” 

Before he could say anything, he felt the touch of the paddle on his left ass cheek, lightly tracing his skin. Even though he was expecting it, Dean yelped when the paddle came down hard on his ass, leaving a slight burn. 

“One.”

The paddle traced the spot that started to sting, caressing it, smoothing out the pain. The next slap rang across the room, which felt more louder than the hit itself.  

“Two.” 

“You’re doing so good, Dean.” He heard Cas whisper. Dean’s head turned toward Cas’ voice, chasing after the comfort. Cas repeated the cycle, waiting for the burn to go down before using the paddle again. Dean counted out the numbers, hissing when the slap actually started to hurt around number eight.

“Almost there, Dean.” Cas soothed him, his hand rubbing the space between his shoulder blades.

Dean moaned, tugging on his cuffs as his hips started to jerk in small circles. 

But then, the next slap fell right on his hole, nudging the plug deeper into him. Dean cried out, clenching around the plug as he felt both pain and pleasure all at once.

“Nngh... nine…” He whimpered. Ragged pants fell from his mouth as he unconsciously tried to close his to legs to rub against the fabric of his jeans, trying to gain some kind of friction.

Then he felt the slight tap on the inside of his thighs with the paddle.

“Knees apart,” Cas commanded, and _holy fuck_ that only made Dean’s dick to ache harder. 

But Dean obeyed, reluctantly parting his legs again. Cas hummed appreciatively and massaged the chafed skin.

“Good boy... Just one more.”

The next blow landed on the same spot, and this time, Dean was quite sure Cas did it on purpose.

“A-ah!” Dean instinctively shied away from the paddle, the pain and stimulation overwhelming him. He bit down on his lip, trying to concentrate on anywhere but his ass.

“T-Ten.”

He heard the slight thud when Cas and the next moment, his lips were crushed against Cas’s. 

“Oh Dean… you did so well– so strong…so perfect,” Cas babbled between rushed kisses as if he had been holding back. It was all pure roughness when Cas licked into his mouth like a starving man. One hand held him by his chin to keep his head in place as Cas devoured him. Dean felt like he was floating. He was letting Cas take the wheel, taking everything as he pleased.

Cas suddenly let off with a wet pop, leaving Dean panting and confused at the loss.

“I want you on your back,” Cas growled and it was the only warning before Dean felt strong hands on his hip bones, flipping him over. Dean only had a split second to register that Cas fucking lifted half of his body before his back hit the bed. 

“Woah! Cas, wa-wait the plug—mmph!”

Dean’s back arched off the bed like he was shocked by electricity when his full upper body weight now pressed around the goddamn plug in his ass.

“Apologies.”

If it wasn’t for the situation, Dean would have laughed at that. It was so like Cas to say that instead of just saying ‘sorry’ during sex. But before he could retort, Cas was tugging at his jeans insistently, trying to take them off all the way. Dean lifted his hips up to help him and Dean groaned when his cock finally sprang free from the denim.

He felt the mattress dip when Cas crawled on the bed and soon his hands were on his thighs pulling them apart.

“Oh, Dean… you look so beautiful.” Cas murmured. Dean felt the heat rising to his cheeks at the praise. Cas lightly kneaded the back of his thighs, saying something in hushed tones that Dean couldn’t understand. After a second he realized that Cas was speaking Enochian.

Dean gasped when Cas started groping his ass, the skin still tender from the spanking.

“Ah- Cas…” he breathed as one of his fingers accidentally brushed against his hole.

 “Dean…” Cas groaned in reply and this time Dean felt him pulling the plug. 

Dean whimpered as Cas slowly pulled the blue toy out. But when Cas pulled it out to the widest part, he stopped and held it there, twisting it a bit. 

“Look at you, Dean… all stretched out… I can’t believe you did all of this for me.”

Then Cas thrusted the toy back in, pushing it in deeper than before.

“Fuck!” Dean squirmed as Cas pulled the plug out once more, slowly as the first time, coming at a stop when the plug stretched him to the fullest. He pushed it back in once again until the base of the plug caught his rim. 

“Cas… please…” Dean gasped as Cas continued to thrust the toy in and out. Dean started to feel slickness between his asscheeks when the lube he used with the plug started to slip out from his hole. 

“Mmm...please…” Dean cried again, not knowing what he was pleading for. Cas didn’t seem to hear him as he kept on the sweet torture. His hips started to thrust upwards on their own accord, trying to find something more. 

“You have to keep still for me, Dean. Or I’m going to have to get the spreader bar. Do you understand?”

Dean’s mouth fell open. He knew it was already damn impossible for him not to move again. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stop.

“Cas–I need more… more…” he said instead, trying to move back towards the toy.

“Not yet, Dean– I need to stretch you fully or it’s going to hurt–“

“ _You_ did it with no problem! C’mon, Cas… I need you… please…”

He tried fucking himself back on the plug, trying to feel it filling him again. Cas seemed to be frozen in place as Dean bounced down to his hand, huffing out frustrated moans.

But then he felt strong hands on his hip bones holding him down with bruising force, keeping him still. This time, Cas pulled the plug out all the way and Dean whined when all the lube inside him spilled out. 

“I said _not yet_ , Dean.” Cas ordered sternly.

Dean growled, flustered at Cas for drawing things out so slow. Not being able to see Cas made him more desperate. 

“I want to see you,” He muttered, trying to shake the blindfold off somehow by shaking his head. Obviously, it just stayed stubbornly in place and only made Dean dizzy.

“Alright, Dean. Do you want me to take the blindfold off?” Cas asked, his voice softer this time.

Dean finally felt the blackness lift and he blinked a bit, adjusting to the light. He came face to face with Cas who was leaning over him, his eyes dark and heavily hooded. He was still wearing his pants although his trench coat and shirt was discarded somewhere behind them. 

“Better?”

Dean nodded as if he was in a trance. Cas smiled and bent down to place sloppy kisses along the line from his jaw to his collarbone. 

“Just relax, Dean. I’ll make you feel good.”

Dean let out a sigh of pleasure as Cas licked and kissed down his chest. His hands started roaming over Dean’s stomach and up to his nipples. Cas pinched them lightly, rubbing them between his fingertips. Even with both of his hands busy, his mouth never slackened, licking his way down to where Dean’s dick was laying on his stomach, rock hard and oozing precum.

“Oooh… Cas…” Dean moaned when Cas started to mouth the head of his cock. The things that Cas could do with his tongue… Dean couldn’t even begin to describe it. This guy could probably tie a cherry stem with his tongue. 

Cas looked up at Dean with those fucking big eyes of his and while maintaining eye contact, licked his slit, tasting the white liquid with his tongue. Dean groaned, unable to look away as Cas’s perfect lips continued to wrap around his cock. Cas started to bob his head up and down while his one hand sneaked down to fondle his balls. 

Dean threw his head back, trying his best to keep himself from fucking up to the angel’s throat.

“Ca-cas…” He tried to form coherent sentences all the while Cas seemed to suck the life essence out of him. 

“Hmmm?” Cas hummed around Dean, his tongue licking the underside of his shaft.

“You know that I’m hoping— gah!— that mmph… you’ll...fuck me before Va-ah-lentine's day end...right?”

Cas still managed to give him a bitch face even while he had his mouth full of dick. Cas pulled off with a wet pop and licked his lips. He turned to grab for something behind him that Dean couldn’t see.

“Oh, I’ll fuck that sass out of you, alright,” Cas growled at him and Dean shivered at his tone.

He was in trouble now.

Cas finally found what he wanted and he wordlessly maneuvered both of Dean’s legs that he was now crouching over him with both of Dean’s legs swung over his shoulders. Dean heard the familiar click of lube and he wondered when Cas had the time to bring it to the bed. Dean yelped when something, coated with cold lube, nudged against his entrance.  

“Relax.” Cas repeated, nudging the thing into him a bit more. It slid in quite easily, not surprising because it felt very slim and small… almost like…

The vibrator sprung to life and Dean would have bucked right off the bed if Cas wasn’t holding him down.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-”

The sound of metal grating against each other rang through the room when Dean desperately pulled at his handcuffs.

“Son of a bitch-AH!” Cas chose that perfect moment to suck Dean down again, and this time he swallowed him to the root, surrounding him in that perfect, wet warmth. 

Dean was now sure Cas was trying to kill him. The toy seemed to melt his insides to liquid as he writhed under the unfamiliar stimulation. Dean felt tears starting form at the corner of his eye as he threw his head back, his toes curling as he felt the supernova heat inside his stomach building up.

But Cas must have sensed it as well because he immediately squeezed around the base of his shaft, blocking out the orgasm. Dean’s legs began to shake as his body began to seek release that he couldn’t get.

“I’m so close...so close, Cas… ” Dean sobbed. He saw Cas’s eyes darken and his hold on Dean’s legs turned vice-like as he lifted his other hand to suck on his own fingers quickly.

Cas pushed two fingers inside him, along with the toy, with almost no resistance. Dean was far too gone to even notice the stretch. Cas panted as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of Dean in quick jerks of his fingers, scissoring him open.

“Dean... you have no idea how crazy you make me feel. You feel so good— it’s only my fingers but you feel so tight—”

Cas added another finger inside him and Dean groaned. His fingers started to press the vibrator deeper into him, and Dean was sure that in few more seconds he was going to explode.

He knew he was far more than ready to take Cas. But Cas was adamant in making him fully prepared.

“I’m ready, Cas… just please, please, please—”

Cas stopped, regarding Dean carefully. But finally, he complied and pulled his fingers out of him carefully, along with the toy. He heard the buzz dying out when Cas turned it off, more expertly this time.

Dean could almost weep with relief when he heard the sound of the zipper opening. Cas slowly lowered Dean’s legs to wrap them around his waist. Their hips aligned perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. 

He felt the blunt head of Cas’s cock pushing at his opening as he slid into him. Finally, fucking finally. Dean thought.

With every inch of him entering him, Dean could feel becoming one with Cas. He felt so full, so full that nothing could be compared to the feeling. Cas was panting softly by the time he was fully sheathed inside, his balls slapping against Dean’s ass.

“Dean…” Cas groaned and Dean could see sweat pooling on his forehead as he tried his best to hold back and keep still.

“C’mon Cas, I’m not a delicate flower. Fuck me like you mean it,” Dean gritted out. He was done with Cas treating him like something that would break.

Cas’s eyes snapped up to meet Dean’s and Dean was sure that he could see the glow of his grace in them.

“As you wish,” Cas growled.

Dean watched his stomach muscles rippling as he pulled back, pulling out of him all the way before shoving himself back inside him. And as promised, he didn’t hold back. He circled his hips in just the right way, making Dean see stars and taking his breath away. Dean felt his cock dribbling precum with each thrust as if Cas was punching it out of him.

“Ohhh… yes, Cas, yes, just like that—”

Dean didn’t care he was panting and writhing like a whore because Cas was fucking the living daylights out of him. He was lost, lost in everything Cas was giving him, and he was sure he was going to lose his mind from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Cas didn’t seem to be doing so great either. Any kind of controlled coldness he had vanished, and he was grabbing on to Dean with sheer force, his fingers digging into his flesh. His cheeks were bright pink and he was biting down on his lower lip as he drove into Dean again and again.

Then Cas shifted a bit, pushing Dean’s knees closer to his chest. He was now impossibly deeper inside him, finding that perfect, sweet spot, and burning Dean inside out. Dean’s back bowed as he let out a high-pitched wail.

“Cas- I’m- oh- I’m gonna-” Dean mewled as Cas continued to fuck into him, never faltering in his vicious rhythm.

“Come, Dean. Come for me.” Cas’s gravelly voice rumbled through him and Dean’s mouth fell open with a scream as he came untouched. His vision turned white as his body overflowed with ecstasy, his muscles spasming as he almost curled into himself.

Cas groaned somewhere from above him, and Dean felt his steady rhythm stuttering and his thrusts becoming more rough and urgent. Dean’s chest heaved, his ears still ringing from his orgasm. He felt his hole getting tender now that he had came, but he wrapped his legs tighter around Cas, urging him on. He would never trade this moment because of some sore ass.   

“Dean, Dean, Dean- oh- I- I-” Cas let out a gasp when he reached his climax, thrusting into him one last time. Dean moaned when he felt Cas twitch inside him, pumping his release into him, marking him his.

Cas fell on top of Dean, breathing in and out harshly, burying his head in the crook of his neck. He was obviously trying not to crush him but Dean liked how he could feel Cas’s body draped over his.

Cas’s body heat, the soft tickle of his hair under Dean’s chin, and the feeling of Cas still inside him…  these reassured Dean that this was real. All this was not just a fantasy, not a dream, not something of Dean’s imagination. This was real-life Cas on top of him, promising to be by his side forever.

Cas soon recovered and they kissed lazily and Cas took the time to suck and nibble on Dean’s pulse point, leaving a hickey. They stayed like that, breathing in each other air before Cas’s dick started to get soft inside him. They both winced when Cas pulled out. Dean whined at the emptiness, his hole clenching around nothing. Cas quickly uncuffed Dean and kissed each of his wrists, while checking for any redness. Dean thought it was fucking sappy but he let Cas fuss over him for a bit, unable to hide his smile on his face. Who knew a warrior of God would be a such a sucker for after-care?

Although Dean insisted he should save his grace for something important, Cas ignored him and cleaned up Dean’s mess with the flick of his finger. He moved on to clean his own release inside Dean but stopped when Dean gave him a death glare.

_Nothing more will go inside my ass tonight, capiche?_

 

So they ended up on the bed, with their limbs tangled under the sheets and Cas’s head on Dean’s chest. Dean absentmindedly stroked Cas’s hair while they bathed in the afterglow.

“Hey,” Dean said when he felt like he was actually back to the real world again.

“So what was the thing you got me?”

 

***

 

Dean stared down at the two pieces of paper in his hand. He didn’t whether he should laugh or shoot himself in the head right now.

Cas was still staring at him with those puppy dog eyes of his, shifting on the balls of his feet nervously.

“You don’t...like it?”

What does he say to that? With the way Cas was looking at him, he can’t possibly tell him the truth. He cleared his throat.

“Sorry, I’m—just shocked. How- how did you get this, Cas?”

Cas puffed out his chest, apparently very proud of his achievement.

“It was actually very difficult. This movie seemed to be very popular and the Google told me that all the seats were sold out right away. I had to do a ‘black market deal’—” Cas did one of his quotation mark signs with his hands.

“—with a middle-aged woman living in another state. I actually felt quite bad for her… Her boyfriend broke up with her with only two days left until Valentine’s day. I made her some tea before I left because I felt bad.”

Dean stared at Cas. Was Cas being serious?

“Don’t worry, Dean. We still have a few hours left. If we leave now, maybe we can buy some honey-flavored popcorn before the movie starts.”

“Wait, wait, Cas. Slow down. Do you… even know what this movie is about?”

Cas frowned as if Dean had just asked a stupid question.

“I saw the poster and I assume it’s about a man and a woman in a passionately loving relationship.” 

“No, no. I mean… did you see the trailer? Or read anything about it?”

Cas squinted at him, doing another one of his little head tilts.

“No… why would I? It’ll just spoil the movie from the wrong level of expectations we form from it.”

Dean face-palmed himself. Oh, what should he do with such an innocence?

“Then… how did you pick this movie? This _specific_ movie?”

“Oh. Sam recommended it.” Cas said as a matter-of-factly.

Dean must have heard it wrong. His mind turned blank as he just stared at Cas. Was this a joke? Please, just let it be some mean valentines day joke that his very humorless, down-to-earth boyfriend Cas came up with. 

“And Gabriel approved as well, so it must be very good. He does call himself the master of dating, after all.” Cas said with a totally straight face.

“The fuck—GABRIEL? THE TRICKSTER? He’s alive?”

Castiel looked confused at Dean’s exclamation.

“Yes… didn’t Sam tell you? I met Gabriel while I was captured by Asmodeus.”

He was going to kill Sam. He just hoped Cas didn’t mind going on a date with a murderer.

He didn’t hear Cas calling after him as he marched to Sam’s door and kicked it in. 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH, I _swear_ to God, I will—OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” 

“Dean! Th-this is not what it looks like!”

“Aww Sammy... So I was your mistress? Your little secret? Such a bad boy!”

 

Dean growled at Gabriel’s giggle, still covering his eyes with his hand and trying to shake the image away. Walking on your brother making out with a half-naked midget angel on his lap was definitely not on his Valentine list. Then he remembered Cas was still behind them, watching everything that was happening.

He turned around and sure enough, saw Cas standing in the doorway, his eyes flicking to left and right in confusion.

“Hey, Cas. I need a… little brother to brother talk with Sam. Can you give us some privacy? It’ll be quick.”

Cas’s blue doe eyes met Dean’s and he gave Dean an understanding smile.

“Of course, Dean.” He glanced once more toward Sam and Gabriel before he closed the door.

“Alright, bitch. What is this?” Dean hissed, pushing the movie tickets right up Sam’s nose.

Sam went crossed as he stared down at the tickets right in front of his face.

“Fifty Shades of Freed? Why would I know—oh. Oooooh.”

Sam sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“Cas was uh- asking for some things to do on Valentine’s day and well… I suggested some movies… but that one was just a joke…”

“Well, genius, he picked THIS one.” Dean whisper-shouted, so that Cas wouldn’t accidentally hear him from outside.

“And you- you DICKBAG—” Dean punched a finger at Gabe who was looking up at him, eyes wide, looking innocent as ever. But Dean knew better than to be fooled by the trickster. 

“I—I don’t even where to start with you. I want you out of the bunker by the time I get back. Or you’re dead, DEAD! Got it?”

Gabe didn’t seem impressed and just rolled his eyes at his threat.

Dean gave the archangel another warning glare before turning around and storming out the room. He found Cas in the bunker’s main hall, with his back to him and leaning down to fix his hair by the muddy reflection on the window. Dean couldn’t help but smile at that, no matter the situation. 

“Hey, Cas. Ready to go?” 

Cas jumped and quickly turned away from the window, hiding his hands behind him awkwardly.

“I think so. Is everything alright with Sam?”

Not when he’s done with him.

“Don’t worry about that now. Tonight’s just about us, okay?” Dean leaned down to give him a light kiss on his cheek.

A happy smile brightened Cas’s entire face.

“Just us.”

 

***

 

Dean tried his best not to just stand up and run out of the cinema when the movie started. They had a box of honey and caramel popcorn between their seats and Cas was happily munching on it as the movie started to roll.

Dean clenched and unclenched his hands, feeling his palm getting sweaty. Fuck, hopefully, Cas didn’t put two and two together when he sees the BDSM scenes. 

The movie started out quite mellow, showing a happily married couple, living their freakishly luxurious life. Then the scenes started to get heated. When the handcuffs appeared on the frame, Dean felt a sharp intake of breath from Cas. Dean risked a furtive glance at him. Even in the dark cinema lights, Dean could see how Cas’s eyes tracked the movements on the screen. The naked woman in the movie moaned as the man handcuffed each of her hand to her ankles.

Fuck, what was Cas thinking? Was he weirded out? Was he catching on to the fact that Dean already knew what the movie was about?

Dean made the split-second decision before the movie will start to throw more clues at Cas. He made his move to reach across the armrest to put a hand on Cas’s knee. Cas didn’t seem to notice as his eyes were glued to the screen. Dean leaned closer to Cas so that their bodies were almost side by side. He started to rub his hand up and down Cas’s thigh, hoping it was enough to distract him. 

But Cas was staring adamantly at the screen, even though he visibly stiffened under Dean’s touch. Dean decided to up his game and started to slide his hand between his thighs. 

Cas groaned, his lips parting at Dean’s bold assault. Dean took the chance and closed his mouth over Cas’s, blocking his view of the movie. Cas let out a surprised sound at the back of his throat but soon returned the kiss.

When Dean finally let him go, Cas was breathing in gulps of air, grasping at Dean’s jacket. His hair that he so neatly put in place was already returning to its usual sexy mess.

“Dean?” He questioned, taken aback by Dean’s sudden action.

“This is what people do on movie dates Cas,” Dean said gruffly. He looked around awkwardly, a bit embarrassed. But other people in the theatre didn’t seem to mind them at all as they were also sucking each other’s faces off.

“See?” He gestured to the couples around them.

“Oh… I understand.” Cas replied hesitantly, returning his attention back to the movie. Dean also glanced back at the movie and almost had a fucking heart attack. Now it was showing a full set playroom, with whips and chains and everything!

“Dean… what are you doing?” Cas asked when Dean started slowly licking Cas’s neck.

“Just doing date stuff,” Dean replied, mouthing at Cas’s earlobe. He pulled out every trick he knew, trying to distract Cas from the scene. He slid his hand inside the trench coat, stroking his sides. He knew Cas was sensitive there.

“I-is this necessary?” Cas stuttered as Dean started discreetly unbuttoning the shirt under the trench coat. 

“Mmhm… “ Dean glanced at the movie again by the corner of his eye. Fuck, how long was this sex scene?

“Dean, stop… I think I’m - uh,”

Dean’s eyes fell down to Cas’s crotch. Fuck, Cas was hard.

Dean smirked. “Do you know what couples do in this case, Cas?”

Cas shook his head, squirming a bit on his seat.

“How about I show you in the bathroom?”

 

***

 

“Dean? Can I ask you something?”

 

They were back at the bunker, lying on Dean’s bed, both of them feeling refreshed after a thorough shower. Now thinking back at it, Dean decided that going at it in the public bathroom was not the best idea. But the idea that they could get caught made everything hotter. Cas huffed into Dean’s neck, trying his best to muffle his moans. Dean was also biting his lower lip as he jerked them off, fisting both of their dicks in his hand.

They ended up missing more than half of the movie. 

But now, Dean braced himself for the inevitable question. The one he had been trying to avoid the whole night.

“What you gave me earlier today...was it related to the movie I chose to see?”

There was no use in lying so Dean told him the truth.

“Yeah, Cas. It was made from the same franchise. I bought it off the ad on the internet.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that before?” Cas sounded hurt and Dean couldn’t help but feel guilty about it.

Dean sighed. “It was your gift to me, Cas. I knew you wouldn’t have gone to the movies if I told you. You even went out of your way to get those tickets. I could never miss out on our opportunity of a date.” 

“But Dean—” Cas sat up and twisted around to look at Dean. 

“You got me so many things and even gave me the most wonderful experience I _ever_ had in my existence. But I only got you tickets to a movie! A movie that you already know the plot of, and you probably didn’t like it as well—”

“Hey- hey, Cas. Just stop, okay?” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, stopping him before he could say more nonsense.  

“You didn’t even had to get me anything. Really. The movie was…” 

Cas gave him a look and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Fine… yes, the movie sucked. But I got to spend the day with you. Not to mention the fact that we had the awesomest sex ever— _twice_ ,” he wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

Cas still looked at him doubtfully for a few seconds but his face soon hardened in determination. 

“I’ll still get you something else. I promise it will be much better than the movie tickets, Dean.”

Dean knew there was no convincing him out of that. So he just pulled Cas down to kiss him, wrapping his arms around his body. Cas immediately nestled into him, sighing contently. Dean felt his eyelids starting to droop, the comfortableness and warmth lulling him into sleep. 

“I don’t understand why it’s called fifty shades of grey.” 

Dean blinked into the darkness, roused by Cas’s sleepy mumble.

“Why is it fifty shades? Couldn’t it be sixty shades? Or hundred shades?”

Dean yawned, adjusting his pillow and snuggling closer to Cas’s back.

“I’m not the one who wrote the damn book, Cas.”

“Hmm…but aren’t you curious?… maybe I’ll visit the author and ask her over a cup of tea.” 

Dean chuckled, shifting to look down at Cas. Cas’s eyes were fluttering shut as he mumbled some more gibberish.

“Whatever you want, Cas.” He whispered, watching as Cas’s lips curve at his words. He soon dozed off, his breathing evening out and his chest rising and falling rhythmically. 

When Dean was sure Cas was completely asleep, he lied back and hugged Cas closer to him, burying his nose at the nape of his neck. Cas still smelled of lavender.

“Do you know why I’m not curious, Cas? To be honest with you, I don’t care if there are million shades of fucked up colors. Do you know why?”

Dean closed his eyes.

“Because you are all the shades I’ll ever need.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I draw sometimes on my Tumblr and I'm planning on drawing a cartoon based on this work! Please come pay me a visit! [sammyzwifi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sammyzwifi)
> 
> Kudos and comments would mean the world to me! I always love reading your comments! It really makes my day :3


End file.
